swordscomicfandomcom-20200214-history
Smith
Smith is a blacksmith with an obsession with making swords. He is the father of edge the merblade, and used to live with Harpe. Smith wields Baltad's Blade and Kargob's Fang at different times. He can also see the souls of swords. Smith was living with Harpe before his obsession with making swords caused her to leave him. He then found Baltad's Blade in the burnt forest and entered the Swor'nament with it. During Smith's round, King Hilton intervened in the fight with magic and took Smith's sword. Smith then went to retrieve his sword from Hilton and met up with Xiphos and the Sword of Boundless Hunger, which was in control of a goblin. They had a brief fight, during which the demon king killed both Xiphos and Hilton. Smith then awakened the soul monster in Xiphos’ sword, and used it to kill the goblin demon and take back Baltad's Blade. He also took Xiphos’ helmet to disguise himself, and escaped Hiltshire with the barbarians who were supposed to rescue Xiphos. Smith has appeared in VII, XX, XLVI, LVI, LXXXII, C, CIX, CXV, CXXIX, CXXX, CXXXIV, CLXV, and CLXXX. Biography Nothing is known about Smith's childhood; before his earliest comic appearance, he learned how to be a blacksmith and met Harpe, daughter of the Barbarian King Xiphos. Harpe moved in with him, and sometime after that his pastime of making swords grew into an obsession. Obsession Smith made hundreds of swords, filling his home without selling any. None of them were of good quality and were all very similar. Even the well at their house was emptied of water and filled with swords. This all started to discourage Harpe, and she finally left when she caught Smith in bed with a sword.https://swordscomic.com/swords/XX/ This seemed to shock Smith into quitting his habit. He stayed at the house for a short time before getting restless and leaving. Baltad's Champion While wandering in the woods North of Hiltshire, Smith happened upon Baltad's Blade. It was still stuck in the rock that Baltad had left it in long ago, and the hilt had been snapped off by King Hilton before Smith was born. Smith was able to pull the sword out of the stone, demonstrating that he is both a kind man and Baltad's Champion, though wasn't aware of the latter.https://swordscomic.com/swords/XLVI/ Smith has a special ability: seeing the souls of swords. Because of that he was able to see the soul of Baltad's Blade, developed a friendship with it, and dubbed it “Stabby”. He also repaired the sword by attaching a new hilt to it. The Swor'nament Smith then decided to enter the Swor'nament. His round one match was against Glaive the adventurer. When the fight started, Smith released Stabby from Baltad's Blade, and Stabby transformed into a soul monster. Glaive managed to give Smith one scratch on his cheek before she was forced to retreat by the soul monster.https://swordscomic.com/swords/LVI/ She was attempting to fight it with her Glaive when King Hilton intervened. Recognizing that Smith's Sword was a Godsword, he used his wand to spray fiery red energy at Stabby. This hurt Stabby enough to make him lose his soul monster form and revert back to a small blob of soul. Smith was also blown off of his feet and he lost his grip on Baltad's Blade. The hilt that Smith had attached to the sword was also broken off from the force of Hilton's spell. Hilton grabbed Smith's Sword and ended the fight, giving Glaive the win.https://swordscomic.com/swords/LXII/ Smith woke up in a room that had a few other Swor'nament contestants in it. Smith asked what happened after he was knocked out, and the Lake Knight filled him in on how Hilton had taken his sword. Xiphos walked up and told them about how Hilton had been searching for Baltad's Blade for years. The Lake Knight then took off her helmet to reveal that she was actually Harpe to the surprise of both Smith and Xiphos.https://swordscomic.com/swords/CIX/ The Throne Room Smith snuck into the Hiltshire throne room to find that Xiphos and the demon Goblin were already there. The three confronted King Hilton and the demon mortally wounded Xiphos with a stab through the chest before fighting Hilton.https://swordscomic.com/swords/CXV/ Smith went to Xiphos, who told Smith to tell his daughter that he was proud of her. He also added that he wanted Smith to tell his seven wives to fight over his treasure. Smith was surprised that Xiphos had seven wives, but Xiphos responded by saying that it's pretty normal for a King. King Hilton, while still battling the demon goblin, added that he only had one wife.https://swordscomic.com/swords/CXXIX/ Xiphos died, and Smith returned to the battle. He grabbed Xiphos’ helmet–presumably to give himself some armor–and picked up Xiphos' sword. Xiphos’ sword was Kargob's Fang, a godsword like Baltad's Blade. Smith realized this and released the soul inside of it in the form of a blue soul monster.https://swordscomic.com/swords/CXXX/ Meanwhile, the goblin had just defeated King Hilton, and was holding Baltad's Blade. The sword started to dissolve and the demon absorbed its energy. But before it had fully consumed the blade, the soul monster from Kargob's Fang attacked it. The monster grabbed the goblin in its mouth, biting into it and causing it to drop Baltad's Blade. Smith grabbed Baltad's Blade and—taking both it and Kargob's Fang—and fled the room.https://swordscomic.com/swords/CXXXIV/ Escape From Hiltshire Smith was wearing Xiphos’ helmet as a disguise, but he was worried that Baltad's Blade would be recognized as King Hilton's wand. As he was trying to sneak out, a barbarian who was hiding in the shadows recognized his helmet. The barbarian had come with Xiphos to Hiltshire, and had a getaway prepared for both of them. Thinking that Smith was Xiphos, the barbarian told him to come with him to escape.https://swordscomic.com/swords/CLXXX/ Smith didn't know who this man was, but the Hiltshire Royal Guard was approaching, and he needed to make a decision fast. Hoping to prevent the guards from suspecting him in King Hilton's death, he put Baltad's Blade in a nearby barrel so that it wasn't recognized as King Hilton's. He accompanied the barbarian, and they escaped Hiltshire on a giant lizard and presumably rode back to the Badlands, home of the Barbarians. Edge the Merblade Sometime after this arc, Smith helped raise Edge the Merblade, who may be the product of Smith's affair with a sword back when he was living with Harpe.https://swordscomic.com/swords/VII/ Personality Smith is a well-meaning, friendly guy. He isn't at all introverted, though he does sometimes get himself in awkward social situations(ie: when he was obsessed with making swords and caused Harpe to leave). Motivations Smith is a humble dude without a desire for power or money, though when his friends are in trouble he doesn't hesitate to try to save them. This was shown when he went to rescue Stabby from King Hilton. Powers and Abilities * Seeing the Souls of Swords: Smith has the ability to see and communicate with the souls of swords. How he got this power is not known. This power is rather vague, as it seems like other characters can also see the souls of swords in some comics. Smith can command the souls of the godswords to become “soul monsters” and attack enemies, as well as communicating with them to some extent. * Blacksmithing: As his name suggests, Smith is a blacksmith. He's relatively proficient at it, and can make large quantities of simple swords pretty quickly. Harpe seemed to believe that he had the ability to make much better swords, as she suggested he do that instead of making many simple swords. Gear * Baltad's Blade: Smith found this godsword stuck in a rock in the middle of the burnt forest. When Baltad first placed the sword in the rock, he had put some sort of spell on it that prevented anyone who wasn't his champion from withdrawing the blade. It sat in the rock for an unknown time before King Hilton happened upon it and snapped off the hilt. Years after that, Smith happened upon it and drew the blade out of the stone. Smith attached another handle to it and became friends with the soul inside. He used it in the Swor'nament until it was taken by the Goblin King, and after round one he fled Hiltshire and left it in a bucket. * Kargob's Fang: In the Hiltshire Throne room, after Xiphos was killed, Smith used Kargob's Fang to unleash a soul monster and attack the goblin demon. He then fled Hiltshire with it. Relationships Trivia * Smith was featured in a Christmas special in which he exchanged presents with Stroller. References